This project is comprised of studies relating to the structure and function of gonococcal lipopolysaccharide (LPS), with particular emphasis on the role of LPS in the pathogenesis of gonorrhea. Studies have focused on the molecular heterogeneity of LPS as analyzed by sodium dodecyl sulfate-polyacrylamide gel electophoresis (SDS-PAGE), the interaction of proteins and lipopolysaccharide, the biochemical analysis of LPS from several prototype strains of Neisseria gonorrhoeae, the production and characterization of avian anti-LPS antisera and analysis of the role of LPS in gonococcal infections of primary chick embryo tissue culture.